percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cezra Magic
Cezra Magic is the supernatural power of the Cezra Universe and the Cezra Pantheon. Description Cezra like Riodanverse has powerful supernatural forces. Magic isn’t a science, however, it has a symbolic relationship with science. These forces are magic as they are supernatural in nature. Magic is called according to Carvina the Zanir Goddess of Magic as,” That which ignores reason originates from it.” Magic of Cezra is considered different than the magic or at least the Magic of the Greek/Roman Mythology of Riodanverse. Where in Riodanverse Magic is considered by Hecate unable to make something from nothing. Simply using what already exists. Cezra Magic can create from nothing or reduce something to nothing. Magic in Cezra is endless like in Riodanverse. Another difference is there are no demons or demonic magic in Cezra. As in Cezra it was humans that came up with those prejudicial terms. Carvina states magic can’t decay, in a way that would fit the unclean definition humans gave as fear settled as certain cultures and religions. If Cezra Magic comes into contact with any demonic magic of Riodanverse, it causes the demonic forces to malfunction and vanish. It also has other unique effects when it comes into contact with Gods and other supernatural beings. Almar the Primordial God of Light also said Magic has always and will always exist in some way. Magic is also linked to the development of the world. While not typically the source of talents or things in art, mathematics, music, love, or even the more negative ones, magic can influence them. It can make a street artist more inspired by making his art. It can cause a couple to fall in love easier. However, it’s believed the source of these things created from human actions and their very beings are magic too. Meaning if the Gods stop the endless flow of magic for whatever reason, while they can’t use supernatural powers they can still create art and love, as there is never just one source. Magic also is symbolic in terms of how it operates. An example is a key, it’s magic is linked to something in its nature. Such as opening a door. Magic of Cezra works in Riodanverse and vice-versa save for anything demonic. Lastly, no substance or force is immune to magic. The easiest things to create or manipulate are the elementals, Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Lightning, Metal, Wood, and Sound. The hardest is Light, Darkness, as while physical elements or conditions can have a high spiritual capacity to their nature. According to Carvina, there are believed to be a countless number of things Cezra Magic can manipulate or create. Whenever Magic is used, it is basically destroying, changing, or create new laws of physics. The gods purpose is to prevent this keep Magic from getting out of hand. As using magic usually works within or mildly bends the laws of science. However, the occasional breaking of them is necessary but high amounts of abuse on these laws would make reality a mess and can even undo it. A prime example is the God Aza. His power is so massive that in Cezra his very existence was causing global weather phenomena in areas where said conditions would be difficult if not impossible. God Magic The innate Magic Power of the Et’etra. Unlike Mages, Gods have something akin to a wellspring in their bodies that makes magic. It is usually endless, except when a god gives their entire being into the creation of something. Fae Magic Dragon Magic Human Magic Humans typically don’t have an innate source of magic. However, they are able to manipulate the endless magical energy of the world. Humans that use magic are called many things. Examples are Magician, Mage, Wizard, Warlock, Witch, Sorcerer, etc. However the most common is Spellcaster. Trivia The author wanted to make the Magic of Cezra inherently different from the Magic/Power of the Riodanverse. Category:Magic